Out of the Shadows
by vectordarcell1
Summary: This is a rewrite of my original crossover story because I forgot where I was originally going with it. I added a few things and I'm going to make all the OCs that you all have sent in the reviews and through PMs major characters. I'm sorry for not updating and for any inconvenience. Please review. I will add a poll of who Riku and Haruhi should end up with.


Disclaimer: I don't own OHSHC or KH.

Chapter 1: New School

Riku's POV

It was just a normal day on the island; Wakka, Selfie, Tidus, Sora, Kairi, and I were all here just being our usual lazy selves. We did our own thing and we had fun, in fact, at this very moment I was sitting on the paopu tree. I kept thinking about this new mission that I had to do but Mickey wouldn't tell me what I had to do only that I had to leave this world. I haven't told Kairi or Sora yet but I'll get around to it...eventually. I heard my phone start to play "Monster" by Skillet and I saw Sora was calling me...again. His picture was him at Halloween Town which I must admit is pretty awesome.

"What do you want this time?" I asked, slightly irritated. This was the fifteenth time he's called me in two hours, I mean wouldn't you be irritated too?

"HEY! I don't call t_hat _often..." I heard Kairi saying "yeah, fifteen times in two hours isn't often _at all_," and him saying "it isn't."

"If you don't get to the point of this call in ten seconds I'm going to hang up." If he called me so I could listen to them argue for who knows how long I will not hesitate to hang up.

"NO! I was wondering if you wanted to go a few rounds. No rules." Sora will never learn...he may be a good fighter but I've been training more than he has and I proved it by kicking his ass last time. I heard Kairi in the background "except you two are _not _allowed to kill each other." _'Of course we wouldn't, we would just kick each others asses. Even though the thought of killing him is _so_ tempting sometimes,'_ I thought sarcastically.

"Fine meet me on the main beach in five minutes. Oh, and don't start making out with each other otherwise who knows when you two will show up." I joked, honestly I was looking forward to this, I wanted to see how much I've improved and where my weaknesses were.

I decided to head to the main beach and wait for them. This was going to be interesting because if we are fighting with no rules and our Keyblades then that means someone has to leave on a journey, I already know that I have to leave this small, peaceful world but I haven't told the others yet. I put on my black blindfold until I heard Kairi and Sora walk up behind me.

"You ready?" Sora asked. I just smirked and got up.

"Yeah. Let's go." I summoned Way to Dawn and Sora summoned Oathkeeper 'Interesting choice Sora.' Then we dueled.

He cast firaga and I used thudaga. Sora explained to me that the main reason he uses fire all the time is because he thinks it looks similar to a gun. Sora + firearms or anything that resembles a firearm = the end of the world. PERIOD. The day that Sora gets his hands on any firearm is the day that everyone dies and the world explodes, and not just this world or whatever world he happens to be in but _every _world.

We began circling each other, analyzing what the other might do. Sora charged at me and I used Dark Shield. I watched as the hexagon dome fell and charged at him. We dueled for a total of twenty minutes with me kicking his ass and him trying to kick mine although it does help that I can see his aura regardless of where he is. That is the main reason why I wear a blindfold while I fight.

"Damn it! Not again," Sora yelled in frustration at me. I could see Kairi counting on her fingers and I had to bite my tongue to stop myself from laughing. "You kicked my ass again and YOU WERE BLINDFOLDED! What the hell!" Strike three. Kairi summoned her Keyblade, Paradise, and beat him with it. I watched in amusement while Sora tried to run away while yelling "I didn't do it! I promise!" I just shook my head at their antics and decided to leave Sora to Kairi _'I mean what's the worst that can happen?'_ I thought to myself. I went back to the paopu tree and watched the sunset then my phone rang again but this time it played "Dance with the Devil" by Breaking Benjamin and when I checked I saw that it was my dad. Wait...what?

"Hey Dad. What's wrong?" I asked. Normally he doesn't call me unless 1.) something is wrong or 2.) he has something important to tell me. And it's not midnight yet so I don't see why he is calling.

"Why do you automatically assume something is wrong whenever I call you? Has it ever occurred to you that I just want to talk to you?" Dad asked. _'But he normally just lets me do my own thing and if he wants to talk to me he waits until I'm home.'_

"_Is _something wrong? Because you never call me unless 1.) you have something important that you need to tell me or 2.) something is wrong." I probably shouldn't have shared my theory with him because now he's probably going to want me to go home. It's not that I don't like going home but I just like having my freedom because this is the place where I like to practice my sparring skills ad Mum doesn't want me to set the house on fire...again.

"Nothing's wrong. I just have something to talk to you about. Come home before ten, okay?" It's sunset now so I still have an hour. Maybe an hour and a half but it takes thirty minutes to row to shore so I should leave in around thirty minutes maybe.

"Okay. See you when I get there." I hung up after I heard a "bye" from the other end. I looked at my phone and saw that it was around 8:30ish so I decided to spar some more.

After forty-five minutes of sparring with Tidus, Wakka, and Selfie (all at once) and Sora one more time I decided to go home. Once I got to my two story house I saw my younger brother Takeo climbing a tree and when he saw me he glomped me. "Riku! I'm glad your back but you're early. Is something wrong?"

"That's what I want to know. Do you know where Mum and Dad are?"

"The kitchen." I messed up his black spikey hair and looked at his gray eyes. We look like complete opposites, even our auras are opposite of each others. I have silver hair and aqua eyes while he has black hair and gray eyes. He smells of light and his aura is bright, me? I smell of both light and dark and my aura is gray.

I walked into the kitchen and saw my parents. Mum has black hair and gray eyes. Dad has white hair (he's not old or anything just albino) and red eyes. _'I guess opposites _do_ attract.'_

"What's up?" I asked. If they wanted me home this early then something big is coming, fortunately I can handle difficult situations easily.

"We got a package in the mail and a private school wants to give you a full scholarship. We already paid for an apartment for you to live in. I'm sorry but it seemed like a good school for you to go to because I know you are working to improve your sparring skills, also you can join the kendo club and the karate club." Dad rambled.

_'Okay, so a school is willing to give me a full scholarship although I have no clue what for, apparently the school has several clubs if they have two separate clubs for different kinds of defense, and my parents already bought me an apartment to live in while I go to school there. Okay, doesn't sound too horrible, and it could be close to my next mission but...'_

"Where is it and what is the school called?" I needed to know because later I was going to text Mickey and ask him for more details about my mission.

"The school is Ouran Academy and it is in Japan," Mum said. I sighed and nodded.

"When am I leaving?" I noticed Dad's aura become a bit dimmer and Mum's aura grow a bit more...nervous?

"Well...school starts on Monday..." _'Wait...today's Friday sooo...I'm leaving. Tomorrow.'_ "Your supposed to leave tomorrow so you can be there on the first day of school and have a chance to get settled in."

"Okay." I walked up the stairs to my room and looked around. The walls were painted a dark blue and the ceiling looked like the galaxy. I had a lava lamp on my bedside table, a desk on the right side of the room with a bookcase next to it, a full sized bed in the middle of the room with dark blue and gray theme, a closet on the left side of the room and a dresser close to it. It was simple but it was also my sanctuary away from the island. _'I'm going to miss this place. Maybe it's best I go because if the Heartless attack they will follow me and not mess with anybody here.'_

I started packing my clothes and pictures into a huge suitcase that I found at the top of my closet. After an hour and a half of packing I finally finished and called Sora.

"Riku? Why did you leave so early? Normally you're the last one to leave. What happened?" Sora was panicking...again.

"Is Kairi with you?" _'Might as well get it over with that way I don't have to repeat myself,'_ I thought.

"Yeah," then I heard some shuffling on the other side, "On speaker." This can't end too horribly. The worst that can happen is that they come here around two or three in the morning and decide to throw a going away party for me.

"Okay guys, don't panic or flip out until I finish talking. I'm transferring to a new school that is in Japan. I got a scholarship and I'll be leaving tomorrow. I only found out about the school a few hours ago." I didn't want them to ask questions and they weren't the only ones I had to discuss this with tonight.

"WHY? Now you're abandoning me and leaving me with Kairi. Her temper is worse than yours when you first wake up and when you wake up you try to kill me!" He has a point there; the last time he woke me up I tried to set him on fire but it's not my fault that my blood type is AB.

"I know. Why is this my problem? Now I have to call someone and tell them the news. See you later."

"Bye." I heard Kairi beating Sora up again before they hang up. _'He really should learn not to offend Kairi until she leaves the area. One of these days he's going to get a concussion.'_

I called Mickey and he picked up after the third ring. "Hello?" I heard him yawn, I guess I must have woken him up or he was just about to go to bed.

"Hey Mickey. It's Riku. I was just calling to tell you that I'm leaving for Japan tomorrow and I was wondering if I could get more information on my mission." I knew he was tired and to be quite honest I was too.

"All I can tell you is that when you get to the school that there will be other Keyblade wielders. You will be able to tell who they are by their auras although you might have to wear your blindfold to be able to see their auras clearer. We'll need them for what may be brewing. If their abilities are locked do what you know you must do." Mickey explained.

"Okay. Good night and I'll see you soon." I hung up and went to bed. It is 12:30 and I actually have to wake up tomorrow. _'What did he mean by "if their abilities are locked" and what do I have to do?'_ I wondered as I drifted off to sleep.

=the next morning=

I woke up around six and got in the bathroom to clean up before I had to leave. After a ten minute shower I went to my room to see Takeo on my bed looking at some packages.

"Hey, your friends came by and Sora wanted to throw a going away party for you at three this morning. Mum kicked him out and she told him that he should remember what happened the last time he woke you up. Wasn't he limping for a week and didn't he have a few burns?"

"He was limping for _two_ weeks and he did have burns." I informed him. "So let me guess...these are from Sora, Kairi, and the others?" he nodded. I picked up the one from Sora and opened it. He gave me outer pockets and a...

"Did he really give you a dictionary?" Takeo asked. I nodded and checked the pockets and found a thesaurus and several potions. Sora doesn't really use his brain when he thinks about what to get someone. Last Christmas he gave me socks and he gave Kairi a plushie...of himself.

I opened the remaining presents and I got form orbs from King Mickey, a 32 GB mp3 player from Selfie, Wakka, and Tidus, a good luck charm from Kairi, and I got three throwing knives from Takeo. I looked at him and pulled him into a hug and said, "Thank you. I'll carry them with me where ever I go." He smiled and hugged me back then I let him go. He understood though; I'm not fond of physical contact but sometimes I break my own rules. Since today was the last day that I will see my younger brother until who knows when I felt that this was a special occasion. Just to show him that I care about him.

Takeo, my parents, and I all got into Dad's car and he drove us to the airport. We met up with Kairi, Sora, and the others and as soon as Sora saw me he charged toward me and started hugging my legs. I tried to shake him off but he refused to let go so Kairi beat him over the head with her fist. I chuckled when he let go and curled up in a ball and started mumbling. Some things will never change.

After I sad goodbye to all of my friends and family, and after having to shake Sora off of my leg twice, I finally boarded the plane and sat in my seat. _'I wonder what this mission will entail and who will I meet? Will more people get dragged into this mess I call my life?'_


End file.
